1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable chair, and more particularly to a foldable chair which has a adjustable backrest inclination when it is in use, and occupies a relatively smaller storage space when folded.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional foldable chair 1 which includes a seat member 2, a backrest 3. a pair of elongated armrests 13 (only one is visible), a pair of front legs 11 (only one is visible), and a pair of rear legs 12 (only one is visible). The backrest 3 has a lower end connected pivotally to a rear end portion of the seat member 2 by means of a pair of connecting plates 20 disposed on lateral sides of the foldable chair 1 and by means of pivot pins 201, 202 that extend through the connecting plates 20 such that the seat member 2 is foldable toward and away from the backrest 3. The armrests 13 have rear ends extending respectively to lateral sides of the backrest 3 above the connecting plates 20 and connected pivotally to the backrest 3 by means of pivot pins 133 The front and rear legs 11, 12 are disposed respectively on lateral sides of the seat member 2. Each of the front legs 11 has an upper end connected pivotally to a front end of a respective one of the armrests 13 by means of a pivot pin 131, a lower end to be supported on a ground surface, and an intermediate portion connected pivotally to the seat member 2 by means of a pivot pin 21. Each of the rear legs 12 is disposed rearwardly of a respective one of the front legs 11, and has an upper end connected pivotally to an intermediate portion of a respective one of the armrests 13 by means of a pivot pin 132, a lower end to be supported on the ground surface, and an intermediate portion connected to an adjacent one of the connecting plates 20 by means of a pivot pin 22. Referring to FIG. 2, to fold the foldable chair 1, the seat member 2 and the armrests 13 are turned rearwardly toward the backrest 3. After the foldable chair 1 is folded, the seat member 2 is folded on and is disposed in front of the backrest 3, the armrests 13 are disposed respectively on the lateral sides of the backrest 3, and the front legs 11 are disposed respectively in front of and adjacent to the rear legs 12. The foldable chair 1, in its folded state, has a thickness which is measured between front and rear sides of the foldable chair 1 In the folded state and which is generally equal to the combined thickness of the backrest 3 and an adjacent pair of the first and second legs 11, 12. It is desirable to further reduce the thickness of the chair assembly in its folded state so as to reduce the storage space occupied thereby.
U.S. Pat No. 6,217,111 discloses a foldable chair assembly including a backrest member, a seat member pivoted to the backrest member, two elongated armrest members with rear ends pivoted to the backrest member, two front leg members and two rear leg members. Each armrest member has a first portion proximate to a lateral side of the seat member, and a second portion distal to the lateral side of the seat member. Each front leg member has an upper end pivoted to the first portion of a respective armrest member, a lower end, and an intermediate portion pivoted to the seat member. Each rear leg member has an upper end pivoted to the second portion of a respective armrest member, a lower end, and an intermediate portion pivoted to the backrest member. When the chair assembly is in a folded state, the backrest member, the seat member, the armrest members and the front and rear leg members are substantially upright, and the front leg members are disposed between the rear leg members and are generally parallel to the rear leg members, so as to reduce the thickness of the chair assembly, thereby reducing the storage space,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,545 discloses an improved foldable chair having a construction similar to U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,111.
There is still a great need in the industry to look for a foldable chair having a further reduced storage space in a folded state. It is advantageous if the foldable chair further has an adjustable backrest inclination.
An primary object of the present invention is to provide a foldable chair which has a significantly reduced height in its folded state such that the fold chair occupies a relatively smaller storage space when it is folded. Advantageously, the foldable chair further has an adjustable backrest inclination.
In order to accomplish this object, a foldable chair constructed according to the present invention includes a backrest, a seat member, a pair of elongated armrests, a pair of front legs, a pair of rear legs, and a pair of a first connecting members. The backrest has a lower end, an upper end, and an intermediate portion between the upper and lower ends. The seat member has a rear end portion connected pivotally to the lower end of the backrest, preferably by a pair of a second connecting members, and a front end portion extending forwardly from the rear end portion. The armrests are disposed respectively on two opposite lateral sides of the seat member. Each of the armrests has a rear end which extends to a respective one of the two opposite lateral sides of the backrest and which is connected pivotally to the intermediate portion of the backrest. The front legs are disposed respectively at the lateral sides of the seat member. Each of the front legs has an upper end mounted pivotally to a front end of a respective one of the armrests, a lower end which is adapted to be disposed on a ground surface, and an intermediate portion extending between the upper and lower ends and connected pivotally to the front end portion of the seat member. The rear legs are disposed respectively at the lateral sides of the seat member, and are disposed rearwardly of the front legs, respectively. Each of the rear legs has an upper end adjustably mounted on an intermediate portion of a respective one of the armrests, a lower end adapted to be disposed on the ground surface, and an intermediate portion extending between the upper and lower ends of the rear leg. Each of the first connecting members has a first end mounted pivotally on the lower end of the backrest or the rear end portion of the seat member, and a second end mounted pivotally on the intermediate portion of a respective one of the rear legs. The foldable chair is movable between an unfolded state, in which the backrest and the front and rear legs are substantially upright, and the seat member and the armrest s are substantially horizontal, and a folded state, in which the backrest, the seat member, the armrests and the front and rear legs are substantially upright. The upper end of the rear leg is pivotally connected to the armrest when the foldable chair is in the unfolded state and is slidably received in the armrest when the foldable chair is in the folded state. The first end and the second end of each of the first connecting members are spaced apart with such a distance so that the lower ends of the front legs are close to the lower ends of the rear legs when the foldable chair is in the folded state.
Preferably, the intermediate portion of each of the armrests has a pair of retaining grooves, each of which includes a slide groove portion extending in the longitudinal direction of the armrest and between the front end of the armrest and a point spaced apart from the rear end of the armrest, The upper end of each of the rear legs is provided with a shaft having two opposite ends which extend respectively into said pair of retaining grooves and which are slidable along said slide groove portions and extendible into a confronting pair of said engaging groove portions for engaging the confronting pair of said engaging groove portions
Preferably the upper end of the front leg mounted on the armrest and the upper end of the rear leg received in the same armrest are spaced apart in a transverse direction traverse to the longitudinal direction of the armrest with the former closer to the lateral side of the seat member in comparison with the latter.
Preferably the first connecting member and the second connecting member are formed into an integral member.